


Desserts

by lazykiddy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuckolding, Doctor Stephen Strange - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Loki is 24, M/M, Minor Loki/Stephen Strange, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is in his 30, Voyeurism, consensual cuckolding, dirty talking, poor stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykiddy/pseuds/lazykiddy
Summary: Stephen rarely was at home to keep Loki company. Strange is an adorable and caretaking husband. Also a very busy one. Although Loki loves being loved and cared, he also loves to be fucked in the hardest and most delicious way possible. Loki wanted something more rough, more careless, more... wild.And Thor knows very, very well how to give what Loki wants.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, I don't write for how many centuries??
> 
> Anyways, have this work full of lewd things, plus, I'm not a big fan of StrangeFrost but this fits perfectly with these three and because I love making some fav characters suffer

" _A--Aah_ , fuck!" Loki screamed loudly, feeling his whole body shudder with each thrust given by Thor.

The huge cock of the blond one came in and out of Loki's hot, tight ass. Moans and whinings slipped out of Loki's saliva-soaked red lips like the beautiful singing of a mockingbird. 

Tears streamed down his face. Which usually had a pale, milky hue just like the rest of his body, but right now he was completely red and plunged in pain, pleasure and ecstasy.

His cock, which was not as big as Thor's, was twitching and dripping pre-cum, soiling the sheets that were already completely soaked with sweat and Loki's previous orgasms. The ravenette can barely remember how many times he has come, but it is not as if it mattered at this moment.

"That's it? That's what you've wanted, huh? Have me fucking your beautiful little ass while your husband is away?" Thor whispered into Loki's ear, who just nodded his head quickly, making his lover laugh hoarsely. "Such a greedy little slut you are,"

Loki only managed to moan in agreement, rolling his hips while Thor continued to slide his cock deep inside of the young ravenette's tight and hot interior. He had no other words than "slut" and "greedy" to describe himself at this moment. Loki was a greedy slut. And he could not deny that.

But this is not much of his fault. Stephen rarely was at home to keep Loki company. Strange is an adorable and caretaking husband. Also a very busy one. He works as a neurosurgeon and doctor in a hospital that is always full of sick and bruised people, that needs someone to take care of their health and save their lives. Although Loki loves being loved and cared, he also loves to be fucked in the hardest and most delicious way possible. Loki wanted something more rough, more careless, more... wild.

And Thor knows very, _very_ well how to give what Loki wants.

It would be no surprise if Stephen arrived a little earlier from his job and found Loki and Thor having sex in the bed that was supposed to be their bed. The doctor is already used to the fact that Loki and Thor met when he went to work. 

He doesn't blame Loki for that. Stephen knew that he was not much present in his husband's life and that he needed a company to help him with his 'sexual problems'. Of course, like the great lustful pervert that Thor is, he has already invited Stephen several times to join them, but the doctor just refused saying that it is something he was not very interested in. 

A pity for Stephen. But he didn't mind coming home and finding Loki, with his emerald eyes shining with tears, face completely flushed, Thor's cock buried deep into his asshole and the delicious whimpers and moans of the raven-haired one echoing throughout the house.

And this is what happened now.

At this very moment, Stephen had just come home and went straight to their room, stopping and leaning against the doorframe, seeing the most beautiful and exciting scene of his entire life. His husband lying on the bed, the beautiful smooth legs of the young one spread wide open and the ebony hair strands, together with his head, hanging off the mattress. The cherry-colored lips parted while Loki let out his delicious moans that didn't hide how Thor was inside of him. The greenish orbs shone from the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.

Gods, Loki is the most perfect thing in the world.

The fat cock of Thor almost broke Loki in two, making the little one mewl and scream loudly with pleasure as his little hole was stretched by the blond-haired man. A scene like this was capable of causing chills and lots of others feelings in Stephen. Even though he wasn't too attached to the idea of seeing another person giving his husband extreme pleasure, he liked to see Loki squirming, moaning, looking with his beautiful green eyes.

Becauseof Loki's joviality, everyone believed that he is an eighteen-year-old boy, which made the reven-haired one pout and look like a cute angry kitten. Not that it bothered Thor, in fact, he loves to see his cute young lover the way he is. Something that made Loki even cuter, was when he was begging to have Thor buried inside him. And he could not deny such thing to his favorite person.

"Fuck, babe," Thor said. "I'm going to cum, do want it? Do want to be filled with my seed?" A loud laugh from the bearer of such words echoed through Loki.

"Yes!" He screamed. "Fuck yes, Thor!" And in a fraction of a second, Loki was letting go of his thin jets of cum, dirtying both his and Thor's abdomen.

It was not long before Thor reached his orgasm as well and filled Loki with his warm seed. The ravenette sealed her lips with the man's, moaning in satisfaction as she felt him throbbing and milk the last waves of pleasure inside him. The two closed their eyes for a moment, touching their foreheads, stopping their caresses only when they heard a forced cough from Stephen, who was looking at them, waiting for the romantic moment between the two to end. Yes, he did feel a slight twinge of jealousy.

* * *

Loki was in the shower, while the two men were talking at the front door. Thor ready to leave, although his lover insisted that he stay for a while.

"I gotta go, Mr. Doc," He said playfully, taking a long drag of his cigarette and then blowing the smoke out of his lungs. "Take care of my baby Loki,"

"Your 'baby' is my husband, you know that," As always, Stephen remained neutral towards blond one.

"Yeah, but this doesn't change the fact that he prefers my cock over you," Thor winked at the doctor.

Before Strange could protest Thor's claim, which was more than correct, he stopped watching the man walk to his car and get into the vehicle, waving at the gray-eyed and disappearing from Stephen's sight. He just sighed, going back into the house and wondering if he really was loved by Loki more than as a friend.

Even Loki wondered if this marriage was an wise choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes! 🥰❤️  
> English is not my first language


End file.
